Things Change
by bats-randomness
Summary: Batgirl is back and she wants her best friend back. Starfire wont go down without a fight. Now Robin must choose between a alien princess or his childhood best friend. Both girls wont make it easy to choose. R & R ch 10 up! Who didn't see this comming?
1. Who?

**Desclaimer: I do not own anything with that being said happy reading.**

He gazed into her brown eyes, she smiled at him, he couldn't help but smile back.

Her laugh. It was so amazing. She laughed, not at him, but at his jokes.

"Common you just gona stand there or are you going to race me, already?" He laughed, "Okay but I decide this time! How about that black building over there?" "Your on!" she playfully giggled, he chased after her.

They got there out of breath, "Haha I won again." "I let you win!" He stood there and stared at her pretty face, how he so much wanted to run his fingers through her hair. She stopped laughing "What's wrong?"  
>"Nothing it's just that it's such a nice night." She stared at him confused. "Well as pretty as this city can get," he added rolling his eyes. She giggled, "Yeah I guess, Look it's a full moon tonight." They stared at in silence, there capes blowing gently in the wind.<p>

"Robin?" she said quietly, "Yeah Babs?" "Promise me, that you won't forget me?" His heart seemed to stop, "I will never forget you. Why do you ever think I would?" She shrugged her shoulders, "I-I don't know things tend to change and if they do I don't want you to forget me, I will never forget you." He laughed "You're being ridiculous," She smiled "Maybe I am, but..." He hugged her "I promise" he said whispering into her ear.

Robin opened his eyes, he was covered in sweat. He turned to look at the clock, 1am._ It was only just a dream_, he sighed at the memory, then whispered to himself, "I didn't forget you Babs, no I never will, I just happened to move on, I love someone else, but what if I," he shook his head at these thoughts "I need to get back to sleep." But as soon as he closed his eyes, a bright red alarm went off. Robin quickly hopped out off bed and ran to the living room, the other titans where all ready there. Beast boy was half asleep, while the others payed full attention to the screen. "There's a robbery at the Jump City museum. Titans GO!" yelled their oh so brave leader.

(at the museum)  
>They got there everything was very dark, "Woah this place is creepy when it s dark, I take that back everything's creepy in the dark!" "Quiet Beastboy, we don't want to let them know we're here." Robin scolded. "Why not? I mean we're gona kick their butts anyways, so let's hurry it up I'm missing my precious sleep," he whined. Raven hit him in the back of his head "Awake yet?" "Ow dude!" ~BB "Friends please do not fight."~Starfire "Star's right guys there's no time to argue we should look for the thief." ~Cyborg While they talked Robin was checking the shadows and listing for noises, he swore he just saw a smile in that corner.<p>

They heard an eerie, girl, laughter come from somewhere, the titans tensed up. "Everybody back to back no one separate." demanded Robin. Too late, they heard beast boy yelp. "Beast Boy?" To their surprise the animal shape shifter was gone. "Beast Boy this better not be one of your stupid jokes again or I swear I'll..." Raven's voice trailed off. "Raven!" They turned to where she was standing she was gone as well. "Guys I don't like this" you could hear the fear and worry in Cyborg's voice. "Stay together. Do not move a muscle." instructed their leader, boe staff ready in hand. Starfire had star beams ready to fire. They heard the laugh again it seemed closer this time. "Woah!Guys there's something..." and with that Cyborg was gone. "Robin are you still here," said Starfire worried. "Yeah Star I'm here," he held her hand to reassure her, "Stay close." _What the hell was going on, gotta stay focused and calm._ He slowly felt Starfire's hand pulling away, "Starfire!" he yelled, trying to yank back but she was gone too. He heard the laughter of the girl's voice coming, no he heard her laughing behind him!

He quickly turned around, nothing but wind. Wind? they where inside how could there be wind, that had to mean that there was somebody there. He squinted and checked the shadow again. He felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned his head only to be met by a boot? Yeah a boot that kicked him in the face. He stumbled back, he was out of it today.

"Who's there!" he yelled getting frustrated, "Come out and fight me coward!" A girl stepped out of the shadows she wore black pant's and a black shirt, she looked like a nija, her brown eyes were the only things he could see. She lunged at him with a punch, which he easily blocked. She went for a counter attack and robin quickly went into defense. He was able to block some of her kicks and punches, she was no amateur that's was for certain. They fought back and forth, finally he was getting tired of these games so he stepped back and lunged at her with his boe staff. To his surprise she was one step ahead of him and dodged it, and managed to trip him in the process.

He was about to fall forward but she caught him by the cape and pulled him back. She pulled him hard enough for him to fall on his back, at that moment she jumped on top of him and held his boe staff to his neck. Something he wasn't expecting, it was like she new his every move. He was trapped.

**An: So tell me good or bad? I also don't know Batgirl's real eye color because in some comics/tv shows/movies her eyes are green, blue and brown. In this story they're brown. I would love to hear what** **you guys think so if you could just press that little review button that would be nice**.


	2. You!

**Desclaimer: Again I do not own.**

"Who are you" Robin panted. "Your worst nightmare." she whispered in his ear. He glared at her, she giggled and pulled out a control. On the control was a big red button, Robin's eyes widened "Don't!" "Too late" she laughed pressing the button. That's when everything went black.

Well it was all black for about 10 seconds until his eyes adjusted to the bright light everywhere. Once his eyes did adjust though, the girl jumped off him, laughing as she did so. She removed her black nija mask the one she was wearing that only let you see her eyes. "Surprise!" Robin jaw dropped "Babs!" "Miss me? Haha you were so scared! And you seem to have gotten better at sparing but you still can't beat me!" she said teasingly. Robin ignored the shock and worried about his friends. "Where are the other titans?" he asked slightly angry. "It's nice to see you to,"she mumbled. Then she smirked, "behind you."

He got up, and turned around they were passed out and on the floor What did you do to them, "What did you do to them!" "Oh relax will ya, I just pushed some pressure points and a tine tiny bit of chloroform on the Robot dude, they should awake in a couple of minutes." He glared at her "Why did you do that!And what are you doing here? And.." She put a finger on his lips to shush him, "Shh they're after me!", then she looked around. "Who's after you?" he asked. "The FBI agents and the drug dealing gangsters! I'm in a lot of trouble! You have to stay quiet please, please hide me!" "WHAT!" he didn't even try to hide his shock. She laughed, "Just kidding! It's fun to mess with you. I know you must have a lot of question and I have lots of answers but not today, dad's waiting for me I'll find you tomorrow at 3." she said winking "Bye bye Dickie bird," and like the wind she was gone. Robin was baffled by this. He would just have to wait. Or he could chase after her, but his friends would be worried if he wasn't there when they awoke so he decided to stay. _Barbara has a heck of a lot explaining to do._

_(The next day)_

Robin told the titans that last night's robbery was just a joke played on him by an old friend and that she apologizes for knocking them out, she just wanted to talk to robin, he also mentioned that she was coming over at 3, so the titans spent all day cleaning for Robin's friend.

(at 3 o clock.)  
>"Oh this is most exciting! Meeting a new friend is wondrous news!" said Starfire looking at the door waiting for it to open. "Yeah I wanna meet robin's new friend, she was able to take us all out, minus Robin, that's impressive" added Cyborg less to say, all the titans were very excited even Raven. Raven looked up from her book to see his friend, after all no one knew that much about their mysterious leader, maybe this girl did. "Okay it's been like 2 hours and she still isn't here! All that cleaning for nothing!" exaggerated BB. "It's only been 15 minutes," pointed out Raven annoyed. "Perhaps she is running late?" Starfire and the rest turned to Robin to see what he would say, he was very quiet today for some reason. He was quiet for awhile then he replied "She meant 3 am at night." There eyes widened "But what the, what kinda crazy girl shows up at 3 am!" BB spoke up. Robin glared at him, "My friend from Gotham, that's who." "Haha just kiddin, we can wait til your friend at night."<p>

"No you guys don't have to wait up, I'm used to late nights so I'll greet her, maybe she'll stay til morning." The other titans sighed they so wanted to meet her.

(3am sharp)  
>Batgirl, fully dressed in her costume, swung in threw the window. "Robbinn!" she called out. "You could of used the door," he said seriously. "Where's the fun in that!" He rolled his eyes, "Common well talk in the intimidation room. There's sound proof walls there."<br>She rolled her eyes "Whatever." In the room they both stood, Robin was the first to speak "Let's start with why you were stealing from the museum, last night?" She laughed "How else was I supposed to get your attention? I mean you never answer your com link, reply e-mails, especially never call or txt back."

He ignored the last part, "Next question What are you doing here?"  
>She shrugged her shoulders "Dad said something about having a meeting with other officers and what not, and I had to come, like no choice. Really that's all." <em>And I missed you soooo much she mentaly added.<em>

"Fine, does HE know your here." this time he glared.  
>She shivered the way he said it, with such a cold voice, <em>he's changed.<em> "Hmm Bruce knows that I left, he didn't want anything or any info or nothing, honest. Batman strictly forbid Batgirl to go prancing around saving people so I'm stuck here as Barbara Gordon."

"You disobeyed him?" he said slightly shocked.  
>She scoffed "No, wait yes, kinda both. You see I'm visting you as Batgirl but I'm not saving anybody. And he said nothing about me coming to see you, so I came. And it's not like you never disobeyed him."<p>

Robin rolled his eyes "Final question What do you want?" "I already told you, I just came by to say Hi! What are you banning me from visting you? Besides I wanna get to know your little Titan group! What's it called again?"

"Teen Titans." he said annoyed. "Right!" They stood there and studied each other, "You still seem immature and playful." She giggled "And you seem way grumpier than usual." He sighed, "Look Babs things changed I'm not a immature little kid anymore." "You said it not me." she said quietly, he was more distant and quiet, not at all the Robin she knows.

"Can I ask questions now? She was hopping he would smirk and say something like 'You just did' but instead she just got a short nod from him, which to her was odd.

"What's it like being on this team? Are you happy?" Finaly something he could answer that wasn't going to lead into and argument. "It's pretty awesome, being the leader is a big responsibility but I wouldn't have it any other way." "Oh. So you are happy then?"sge said saddly. "Yes, very happy." "Why did you leave?" was her next question. He wasn't expecting that one. "Well uh things changed is all. I wanted to a change in pace you know?"

"I guess that makes sense,"she said shurgging her shoulders. Before things got awkward she spoke again. "Soooo do you have a girlfriend?" she teased. He hesitated before answering,"Yeah I do, her name's Starfire." Her eyes widened, she wasn't expecting that her heart ached. "I-I need to go." Robin was confused "you just got here." "I know and I'll be back, promise." "Ok then, bye." _'Okay then bye?'_ He wasn't going to chase after her, she took a shaky breath and ran out of there, she holded back tears, _'No, no, why do I want to cry? This isn't right he's just a friend nothing more, but why does my heart tell me other wise?'_

He watched her leave, that's when he felt something in his heart, part of him wanted to catch her and hold her in his arms, the other half was yelling at him for having those thoughts, he was going out with Starfire.  
>what they all didn't know was that her visit to Jump would change them all, especially Starfire.<p>

**Mwahaha I wrote this and I still get confused. Anyways thanks for the review! And other people can you review! By the way I know batgirl is acting childish, but I have a reason for that. Next chapter will be a peek into her diary.(i think) OH 1 more thing is her hair brown** **or red cuz people don't know what to keep her hair color right!**


	3. Babs mission

**Sighs I typed it all up and it it it got deleted!:.( Now I must type it again, and it was super long and out of my head too. :((**  
><strong>Desclaimer: I do not own, :( WHY!<strong>

Robin couldn't get to sleep. It wasn't his fault, it was hers. That question kept going through his head _Are you happy? Am I happy_!

(With Barbara)  
>Batgirl silnetly dove into her open window. She quietly took off her costume and got out her dairy, and a small flashlight. Her diary was purple with a small black Bat symbol on it, and it was also locked. She silently went into her bed and covered herself with the blankets. She then turned on the flash light and began to wright.<p>

_Hey it's me, so I went to go visit him. Sad to say it wasn't as awesome as I hoped it would be, he was nothing like I hoped he be. You know I kinda thought he would be thinking about coming home and how much he missed me like that one song Long Distance "There's only so many things I can do to pass the time, and I'm running out of things to do to get you off my mind. All I have is this picture in frame that I hold close, to see your face everyday. With you is where I'd rather be, but we're stuck where we are, and it's so hard your so far. This long distance is killing me. I wish that you where here with me. Now the minutes feel like hours, and the hours feel like days while I'm away. You know right now I can't be home, but I'm coming home soon, coming home soon." Yeah well was I off way off! I'm surprised he remembered my name. Okay so it's been like 2 years since I've seen him but still._

_Well he has a new family now, his team. He has no orders there, because he gives them. He has a girl friend too, Star something. Sun Star? Flower star? Flame Star? Shooting Star? Whatever. And even though I'm upset the worst part was that he changed, he changed so much. Not just his phiscaly but his personality, too. He's more quiet, and he's no longer immature, playful self. He's also more strict, and distant, so distant. OMG! He's turning into BRUCE! NOOOO! I must save him from going down that path! I must! As his best friend it is my duty to make sure he never feels lonely. That's it, my new mission. to bring him back to Gotham where he belongs, and to not make him feel lonely. I start tomorrow. Well until tomorrow. Ta ta for now._

She locked her dairy and tried to go to sleep. But with one final thought or song in her head.

_I heard that you found a team. And that you found a girl and your going out. I heard that your dreams came true I guess she gave you things I couldn't give to you. Old fiend why are you so shy? It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light. I hate to turn outa the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay I couldn t fight it. I hoped you'd see my face and be reminded that for me it wasn't over. Don t forget me, I begged, I think I remember you said sometimes it lasts in love and sometimes it hurts instead.'_

**Sighs sorry for the short chapter but I'm sad I don't feel like typing the other one was like quatruople bigger than this one but like I said, the other one was straight out of my head so I just did this tiny piece. I'll update soon, maybe.**


	4. Meeting the Titans

**Desclaimer: So I don't own, but I can dream:)**

(Breakfast with Barbara)  
>She picked at her eggs, "Hey dad can I go visit a old friend today?" "You have friends here in Jump? How did that happen," her dad asked looking up from his newspaper. "Oh, you now odl pen pals?" she suggested. "Your going to go visit someone you never met before except for online?" "Uh no, they lived in Gotham and well they moved here so we uh stayed in touch and I want to go see them, if that's okay with you." Her dad thought about for a while, "Sure be back before dinner." She mentally sighed, "Hey! Since when do I have a crufew?" "Since this is a new town and you don't know your way around." "Ok fine."<p>

(Breakfast with the Teen Titans)  
>Raven was quietly meditating in a corner of the living room. Starfire was in the kitchen trying to help Cyborg cook breakfast, so far she kept getting the ingredients he asked for, that's all she was allowed to do. Beast Boy came in the room yawning, "Hey what smells so good?" "FOOD! Yup waffles, bacon, herbal tea, milk, coffee, eggs, mustard, and sausage!" replied Cy from the kitchen. "Uh I'll take the waffles." "Okay it's done come and get it!"<p>

They began to eat. "Where's Robin?" Raven the first to notice he wasn't there. "Perhaps he is still sleeping, yes?" spoke Starfire. "Yeah, maybe you should go wake him up," suggested Cyborg with his mouth stuffed with bacon. "Wake him up? Robin doesn't like to be disturbed." raven pointed out. "Well then Star." "Me? Why not him." she said pointing to Beast Boy. "Wah no way! Raven you brought it up!" Raven glared at him, he backed down, "Your his girl friend!" he said pointing to Starfire. "Um," luckily for her Robin came in the room. They nervously backed away from him because as soon as he came in the room, it was like thunder came down at the exact time. "Well did your friend come?" Beast Boy asked the question they all wanted to ask. The room temp. seemed to have dropped, at is glare. "Yes," then he went to the table picked his coffee and a apple an left.

They sighed in relief. "Well Mr. Sunshine was in a good mood today wasn't he?" Beast Boy said sarcastically . "I think he's upset..." Cyborg thought out loud. "Really? Thanks for pointing that out Captain Obvious." Raven said with no tone in her voice. "What do we do?" Cy and the others all turned to Starfire. "I think it would be best if we left him alone for now." she whispered. They nodded and kept eating.

Around 11 o'clock the titans where doing there usual. Raven was reading a book. Robin was training intensely in the training room. Cyborg and BB were playing video games. And Starfire was trying to talk to Robin but he was ignoring her, focused on training.

Then Batgirl dressed in her batgirl costume(the one from The Batman 2004 series)came randomly into the tower. "So is what you guys do all day or what?" she said standing behind the couch. They jumped not noticing her until now. "How did you get in here!" said Cy turning around. "Hey aren't you-u your...!" Beast Boy gapped at her. Raven quirked an eye brow at her, who was she? "Your Batgirl! The BATGIRL! Wow!" BB said stars in his eye's, admiring her. Cyborg's jaw dropped, "W-what are you doing here?"

She smirked, "Me? Oh I'm just breaking into building after building checking the security in each building, the security in this one sucks." "What? Hey this security is top grade and why are you breaking into buildings? Aren't you a superhero?" asked a perplexed Cyborg. She laughed "I'm just kidding! You guys have a very good security. I came to see Robin, and meet you Titans." "Oooooooh, so where you the one who attacked us all, knocked us out, and broke into the museum?" Beast Boy questioned. "Sorry about that, I just need to talk with robin in private was all." "Ok. Well I'm beast boy, but you can call me prince charming, or handsome, or my one true love, or my hero which ever one you prefer!" he said with hearts in his eyes. "Uh, I'll stick with calling you beast boy. But why did you pick the name Beast Boy?" "I'm an animal shape shifter, I can shape shift into any animal you want." "I see, well you guys seem to already know my name, So what's yours?" she said looking over to Cyborg. _Mr. Roboto seemed to fit him,_ she thought.

"I'm Cyborg, and I'm half human and half machine, as you can see." he said pointing to himself, "and that girl over there," he said pointing to raven, "Is Raven, demon child and empath put in one." "Ooh, cool. Nice to meet you, is that all the titans?"

"No, no there's lots more but they're in different buildings, and some in different cities. Oh and of course Starfire and Robin are here with us too, I think their in the training room." At that moment Robin and Starfire came into the room, holding hands and laughing lightly. All eyes went on them. _He seems so happy_, she thought sadly,_ with her_.

Robin felt uncomfortable, "Um...hi?" he said towards Batgirl. "Robin who's that?" Starfire said pointing to Batgirl. "Star you don't who she is? That's the Batgirl!" BB said shocked. She just tilted her head, not understanding. "She's my friend that came to visit." Robin cleared for her. "OH!" She let go of his hand and quickly flew over to Batgirl. "Joyous Greetings friend of Robin!" She hugged her and began to fly up and down, "I am Starfire! Princess from the planet Tamaran!" "Nice to meet you, Starfire." Babs said with a fake smile on, that she had perfected over the years. "I'm so happy to meet a new friend! We'll be friends won't we?" Star asked. "Sure," Barbara replied rolling her eyes under her cowl.

Starfire squealed "Wonderful! Would you like a tour of the tower!"_ Ah, a prepy type this one was,_ thought Batgirl, "That would be great." Starfire smiled, grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her away from the other titans. Babs waved bye to the other titans as she was halled off to who knows where.

"And that's my room, and that's Raven's, Oooh and over there is the training room. And here's Robin's room." Batgirl stopped walking and stared at the big, cold, gray closed door with a 'R' on it. "It looks cold, and distant" she whispered. Starfire stared at the door and titled her head, "Hmm, I don't know. How is it that a door came be happy or sad or distant?" "Well, a happy door is when you feel warm inside, open, and welcome. And a sad door is well it's closed, cold and you get a bad feeling when you look at it." she tried to explain. "I see, I think. So is that what this door looks like, and so does Raven's. And mine, what does it look or feel like?" Barbara looked at Starfire's colorful room, "It looks happy, and warm." she told her. Starfire smiled she _might_ like this Batgirl.

lalalalalalalalaala

"And this is the living room and that's about it." Starfire said trying to think if she forgot anything. "Thanks for the tour." Batgirl told her, with no tone in her voice, "Hey, where'd everybody go?" she asked looking around. Starfire looked around, "The training room! Come new friend."

(In the Training Room)  
>Raven was lifting heavy things with her mind, Beast Boy was going through a obstacle course changing into different animals, Cyborg was lifting weights, and Robin was fighting a invisible opponent. Batgirl and Starfire stood there and watched them for awhile, then Star went to go join in the training. Now was Batgirl's chance, she went towards Robin. "Can I join ya? Or do you think you can fight the evil air by yourself?" she said giggling. He stopped, "I got a better idea, lets have a rematch of the other night." She smirked, "Oh I'm so going to kick your butt, again." "I'd like to see you try. Oh and for the last time I let you win!" he countered. She laughed. "No weapons." she asked taking her utility belt off. "No weapons," he repeated after her, taking off his belt and throwing it near hers.<p>

They got into defense stands, and began to circle each other. Both waited for the other attack. "You make the first move," she told him. "Ladies first." "Fine, Hee-yaa!" she said charging at him, with her fist. He dodged easily. They began to kick, punch, dodge at each other, but the fight was getting no where because they both new each other's moves, but from time to time they would surprise each other with new moves.

Soon the other titans gathered around them, watching the intense battle. They wondered who would win. But the battle ended when Robin some how managed to tangle and trip Batgirl to the floor. She was pinned down, "How?" she panted. He smirked, "You blinked." He helped her up, both were dripping with sweat. "Darn blinking! Ah, remember how many times blinking almost killed us." She told him. He chuckled, "Yes blinking is very bad it will kill you in a real battle." The other titans were confused. "Dudes, how can blinking kill you in a battle?" the youngest, green titan asked. They turned around they just noticed the others there.

"Longgg story," they both said in usion. The others shrugged it off, but BB was still confused. BB stomach growled, he blushed "Guess I'm kinda hungry." They all laughed, "Well maybe that's cuz lunch was 3 hours ago, and we missed it." "Let's go eat." Robin told them.

o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,

At 2 o'clock. While eating pizza, Barbara looked around. Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting about whose toppings were getting mixed into whose pizza slice. Raven tried to ignore everything around was telling something to Starfire, who in response laughed, and Robin looked at her admiringly. Her heart ached at the scene. Raven sensed something wrong with her, loneliness, and nudged BB in the ribs "Don't you have questions you want to ask." "Huh? Oh yeah! So Batgirl what was it like to work with Robin, was he different when he was younger? How long have you known him? What's your favorite color? Whatcha doing in jump? And do you have a boy friend, cuz I'm available!" Before he could speak any more Cyborg shoved pizza in his mouth, "Let the girl answer! Go ahead." Batgirl smiled a thanks to him, "It was fun to work with Robin, he was playful, immature, impatient, determined, out going, and always was laughing about something. I've known him for awhile, leave it at that. My favorite color is dark purple. I came to jump to visit him. And no and no on the last question." "Impressive, someone actually understood Beast Boy," Raven mumbled. The other titans seemed impressed too, and you couldn't tell what Robin was thinking. Babs laughed.

"Okay can I ask the questions now?" They nodded. "Is Beast Boy a vegan? Is cyborg awesome with technology? Is Raven really a demon's child? Does Robin ever take off his mask, or do you guys know his real name? Starfire how tall are you? What do you guys do for fun? When or how do you know when you need to fight crime? And last but not least, Where did you get this pizza? It's the best I ever had!" They all laughed at the last one. "Hmm," they all thought about what she said.

"Yes, I am a demon's child, and Cyborg is great with tech. Beast Boy is a vegan." Raven answered the first three. "Robin never takes off his mask, and we do not know his real name. And I'm 5'6" said Starfire answering her next two questions. "Yeah, and that big TV entertains us, and also keeps tract of the crimes going on in jump, pretty awesome right?"~Cy "Yah that is awesome!" Then the alarm went off, you know the big red one that tells the titans that they need to fight crime, yeah that one went off.

"It's another bank robbery," said Robin rushing over to the computer, "Titans GO!," and not wanting to be rude he added, "Oh, and uh do you want to come Batgirl?" The other titans stared at her hoping that she would join them in battle.

"I'd love too, but" she walked over to Robin, "Can I borrow him for a sec.?" she asked the other titans, they nodded in response. She dragged him out of the room, where nobody could hear them. "I can't if you remember I'm not allowed to crime fight here. Oh and I gotta to go anyways I promised my dad I would be home before dinner," she checked the time it was about to be 3. "Oh yeah, haha you have rules to follow and a crufew!" he teased. "Shut UP!" she said crossing her arms. He smiled at her, "Okay bye," he wasn't sure if she would visit again so he hugged her good bye. She was surprised at his hug, but she returned it anyways._ I forgot how he just randomly hugs you like that._ He pulled away and sprinted off toward the garage where the other titans would be a waiting.

Starfire was looking through the window, to see what was taking him so long. Her heart stopped so they weren't kissing, but they were hugging! She was the only one who could hug Robin! Her eyes glowed a furious green, but then calmed down when he pulled away and saw only him running back, she smiled, Batgirl wasn't coming. She happily flew back down to join the others.

Batgirl watched them leave, with a sigh she dragged herself into a bathroom to change into her regular clothes, that were under her costume.

**A/n: Okay so I just had to wright when she meets the titans the next one should have more romance issues. Oh and this story has a side to every story, right now is what the girls are going to be thinking, later we might get a peek in Robin's mind. Review.**


	5. A walk around town

**Disclaimer: So yada yada don't own.**

Ch 5.

(With the Titans)  
>"Batgirl isn't coming?" beast boy said disappointed. "She had other things she had to do, she might come again, dunno." Robin said shrugging his shoulders. "Okay,then guys buckle up gotta go full speed if we want to make it to the robbery before they leave." Cyborg said impatiently.<p>

(With Batgirl)  
>Barbara left the titan's tower while humming a song from her i-pod. She wore jeans, a purple tang top, and black flats.<p>

"She's got green eyes and shes 5'6 . Long red hair all down her back. She's a princess. So the hell what, what's so special about that? She's got powers, she's a fighter So she weighs a buck o'5 And I guess that she's alright if perfection is what you like.

Ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not. Ooh, I just want everything she's got. Ooh, you look at her so amazed, I remember way back when you used to look at me that way.

Tell me what makes her so much better than me? (so much better than me) What makes her just everything I can never be. What makes her your every dream and fantasy?  
>Because I can remember when it was me<p>

And now you don't feel the same I remember you would shiver every time I said your name. You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes. Now you don't care that I'm alive. How did we let the fire die?

Ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not. Ooh, I just want everything she's got. Ooh, you look at her so amazed, I remember way back when you used to look at me that way

What makes her so much better than me? (so much better than me) What makes her just everything I can never be. What makes her your every dream and fantasy?  
>Because I can remember when it was me<p>

That made you smile.(me)  
>That made you laugh.(me)<br>Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me That was your world(me)  
>Your perfect girl Nothing about me has changed That's why I'm here wondering<p>

What makes her so much better than me?(what makes her so much better than me) What makes her just everything I can never be. What makes her your every dream and fantasy?  
>Because I can remember when it was me<p>

What makes her so much better than me?(what makes her so much better than me) What makes her just everything I can never be. What makes her your every dream and fantasy?  
>Because I can remember when it was me<p>

When it was me

When it was me

When it was me..." sang the song but she mixed up the lyrics slightly.

She gloomily walked around the happy, bright town of Jump before finally deciding to go home, well at least to the hotel she was staying at that is. But while walking back the pizza place was being robbed,_ 'wow this town does need superheros, and I thought this town was supposed to be peaceful!'_ "Dumb advertisements" she mumbled. She looked around for the titans, nothing. She looked at the time on her phone, soon 3 minutes passed by and still no one showed up. The robbers ran out of pizza place with big bags of cash. Barbara sighed, some vacation from Gotham. She looked around for the titans one last time, before finally deciding to take action. She quickly ran into a alley to change.

"Hey boys where do you think your going with those bags of cash!" she called out to them before throwing a small rope that tripped them. But these criminals weren't just regular crooks, these guys were mammoth and gizmo. "Hey! Dumb head, your gona pay for that! Wait you're not a teen titan!" Gizmo said looking up at her. She laughed, "Well no but I don't see the other titans so I guess I'm a substitute!" And with that she attacked. "Who cares who she is, let's just squish her like the bug she is!" Mammoth called out charging at her.

He aimed a blow at her face she dodged and managed to make him stumble forward. "Okay so the bug can move, lets see if she can dodge this!" he said getting ready to attack her, at full speed. She backed away and until she was in front of gizmo. She jumped up in the air at the right moment and Mammoth tackled Gizmo to the floor. They were dizzy for awhile. "OW! Get off me dummy! Get the stupid girl not me!" He got up wobbly. "Hey, where'd the little brat go?" "Behind you!" Gizmo warned him. She was about to kick him in the face but he grabbed her leg and spined her. He let go and she crashed into the wall. So these guys weren't amatures, no biggie that just ment she might have a challenge. She need to take out the big one first, he was getting the way. She dove,did perfect back flips, elegant punches, swift kicks, and smooth dodges. She was holding up pretty good. "Stay (gasp) Still!" panted Mammoth getting frustrated.

Gizmo would of helped, if he wasn't to busy taking off with the money. "Hold it right there Gizmo!" called Cyborg charging his arm at him, "One more move and I'll blast your freaky little head off!" Gizmo backed away but the other titans soon surrounded him "Aw dip shit!" he said pouting no way to escape. "Hey no fair your not arresting Mammoth!" The other titans glanced at each other, then Starfire, Raven, and Robin sprinting and the girls flying off towards the direction Gizmo came from. They saw Batgirl fighting him, she was holding up but it didn't look like mammoth was going down anytime soon, so they helped. They threw mammoth around like a beach ball, Batgirl socking, Robin kicking, Starfire star bolting him, and Raven throwing him against the wall. That stopped him.

For some odd reason, during the battle Robin was gazing at Batgirl the whole time, in fact he almost missed the kick because he was so distracted. Robin shook his head, she was talking to him, "Sorry were you saying something?" "Yeah, did you guys get the little runt?" Batgirl asked. "Sure did!" said Cyborg coming in with BB. "Hey didn't we just put you guys into jail a week ago?" questioned BB. "Ya, but we escaped, nana," Gizmo said sticking out his tongue at him. "And now your caught again." Raven pointed out which made gizmo shut up. "Hey thanks for the help but I thought you said... Batgirl?" Robin spoke. They all looked around but she was gone.

She quickly changed into her regular clothes, "Crap I'm late!" She got a taxi and went off to the hotel, hopefully her dad would forget she was supposed to be home before dinner.

(At night)

Robin tossed and turned he couldn't sleep again. How could he when Babs was in his mind, with a sigh he turned on the radio. _Music should help me relax._ He put the volume up to where only he could hear so it wouldn't wake up the others.

"I was doing just fine 'til you messed with my mind. Why'd you have to be so perfect? Now you're stuck in my head. I'm losing sleep over it. I don't know how to be objective.

Having trouble staying focused, Can't pretend that I don't notice how you make me feel inside.

I get so distracted, when you come around my head's in the clouds. I can't seem to concentrate at all. Don't you know that I get so distracted when I see our face get caught in a daze. Sometimes I don't know what to do I get so distracted, distracted, distracted by you. By you, that's right.

Wonder if your aware I really don't mean to stare but you know I just can't help it. I try to stay in control, yes I do but I don't. I guess I must be losing it.

Having trouble staying focused, Can't pretend that I don't notice. How you drive me out of my mind.

I get so distracted, when you come around my head's in the clouds. I can't seem to concentrate at all. Don't you know that I get so distracted when I see our face get caught in a daze. Sometimes I don't know what to do I get so distracted, distracted, distracted by you.

What have you done to me? I'm not the one I used to be. You've got me all confused, maybe that's just what you meant to do. (oh)

Having trouble staying focused, caught up in the undertow. I'm thinking bout you all the time

I get so distracted, when you come around my head's in the clouds. I can't seem to concentrate at all. Don't you know that I get so distracted when I see our face get caught in a daze. Sometimes I don't know what to do I get so distracted, distracted, distracted, distracted, distracted, distracted, by you!

Robin turned off the radio and glared at it. Then he glared at the ceiling, weird yet good. Well that didn't help him sleep, it only confused him more.

**A/N: Hmm, okay got to think what's going to happen next... Review.:) Oh and the songs were 'When it was me' by Paula DeAnda (with my own little mix the original song goes, she's 5'5,long brown hair all down her back, she has a cadluic truck so the hell what, she used to model and she's done some acting ) and Distracted by KSM. Don't own those either.**


	6. A night to remember

**I do not own, wait can't you just go back to the other chapter and read this? Ha I bet your reading this, I made you read this. (Important do not read this) Ha made you do it again**.

Ch. 6

Dick tossed and turned for about an hour until he heard a soft tap coming from his door. _Wait no, it was coming from his window... and now a voice was talking to him_. "Hey, psst it's me! Open your window, Rob? Rob are you awake? ROBIN WAKE UP!" she whispered loudly.(Can you do that?) Robin couldn't see anything in the dark so he waited for his eyes to adjust before finally walking over to the window to open it. "Who's there?" "Me dummy, who else would be knocking on your window at 1 in the morning?" _Barbara, should of known._ "What do you want?" he said yawning. "Grab your tights we're going out on patrol," she said with a giggle. "At this time? Are you crazy, wait what am I saying? I'll be there in a second."_ Been in Jump too long,_ he thought grabbing his utility belt. "So dissobeying Batman again?" "What he don't know won't hurt him"

They headed out of the titans tower and went off into the city, each with their own motorcycles. "Hey so any reason why you wanted to patrol at night, it's pretty peaceful here ya know?" he said over the loud motors. "Couldn't sleep, any reason why you came along, you could of skipped out you know?" she said laughing. "I couldn't sleep either, and someone has to keep you out of trouble." he playfully joked. _Yes, my plan is slowly staring to work he's more relaxed, and playful now._ She laughed "It's funny because if I remember correctly you were the one who always got us into trouble." "NO, you must have a bad memory it was you who was the clumsy one, not me. Remember who always had to watch your back because someone would bite off more than they could chew?" he said teasing and laughing at the memories. "Hey! That only happened once, or twice," she said with a smile. He slowed down to give her the guilty look. "Ah, okay more than twice but still yoouu Mr. Prefect always blew our cover," she speeded up on her bike. He sped up, once he caught up he replied, "Not my fault. Those criminals were practicily begging for me to make fun of them, and that other time I just had to sneeze so badly." "Uh huh, you still admitted it, and looks like you were right it is peaceful here, at night that is. If we were in Gotham we would of been jumped hours ago." she joked. He stayed silent. _Opps, bad move, stupid,_ she scolded her self.

(After a couple hours of patrol on their motorcycles)

"Uh hey Rob this patrolling on our bikes was fun, but can we add a little more danger to this, oh say I dunno grapple-hooking from building to building? There's something about falling 20 feet and higher from buildings that makes life a little more exciting don't you think?" He smirked "You read my mind. Race ya." "Oh your so on!" _ah good ol_ _times_ she thought contently. Little did she know he was content too. They ditched their bikes, and by ditched I meant pushed a button so they could return from where ever they came from, and grapple-hooked the nearest building.

After about swinging from 20 different buildings they stopped to take a breath. "Beat you" he said a little out of breath. "No fair we didn't even choose a building to race to, and you got home field advantage." she slightly gasped. He shrugged his shoulders, "I still won. Oh and you can take the silver trophy home, you were always second on everything anyways." She caught her breath and swang off the building, he followed and they continued talking in the air. "What second, me? Who was bats first partner? Moi," she said pointing to herself. "And who was first to see the batcave? Moi. And who was first to know Batman's identity, moi. And who was first to be trained by him, moi. And who was first to try Alfred's cookies, moi. And who-" Robin was cut off by Batgirl. "Okay, okay so I was second a couple of times, whatever get over yourself. Mr. Conceited." He stopped on a roof to pout, "I thought I was Mr. Perfect!" They stared at each other and then burst out laughing. "Why are we so weird and random?" Barbara managed to ask between laughs. "I'm not weird, your the weird one. I'm just random." Then he swooshed off to another building. "Hey," she laughed chasing after him.

A couple more hours passed then the sun began to come up.

Barbara stared at the sun rising "I guess that means our job is up, good work Sherlock Holmes we managed to stop two robberies, one gang beating up a guy, and stopped a murder. Not bad but still not Gotham." "Why all in a good time, My dear Walston." Robin said with a yawn "Now I belive I must go home to rest, good night doctor." She giggled "Cheerio then, and I belive it's morning about now Sir." "Whatever. See ya around Babs. Bye," he said through half lit eye lids. And some for reason he wasn't paying attention, maybe it was the tiredness of not sleeping two nights in a row, but for whatever reason he sloppily to swang off the building and crashed head-face into the building, yes you heard me crashed into the building.

Barbara wanted to laugh so hard, but instead she swang over and helped him up before he fell off the building. He moaned, "Ow, that hurt-t." She held her laughter for a while longer, "A-are you okay?" She couldn't help it any more and began to laugh hard. Soon she was on the floor holding her sides with tears of joy flowing down her face. His vision began to blur, the world began to spin, he felt a warm liquid run down his face, then he saw nothing but pitch black. But she stopped dead laughing when she heard a loud THUMP. Robin had collapsed onto the floor. She rubbed away the tears ran over to him, she turned him around so that he was facing her, he had a nasty burse on his forehead, blood was gushing out on the deep cut he had on the left side on his forehead. (So the middle of his forehead he had a pruple-ish black-ish burse and next to it he had a deep cut, you get me?)

Well that was unexpected.

**okay that's it for this chapter sorry for the short chapter. AN wow Barbara broke the first you say are you okay, then your friend says yes, then you laugh your ass at them rule. Though you can't blame her who doesn't want to laugh at the image of someone crashing into someting.**


	7. A concussion

Do not own. Ha I didn't forget about this.  
>She stared at her friend on the floor. "Ok, ok don't panic... what to do when someone's hurt? 1. Got to the hospital. Yikes nope. 2. Take him to my house. Ah dad would ask too many questions, cross that one out. 3. Go to the titans tower, my least favorite. But I have no choice, he needs help." After arguing with herself for about five minutes, she finally decided to go to the tower.<p>

(Later at Titans Tower)  
>She dragged him through a window. The other titans gasped sighting their leader. "What happened?" demanded Starfire, "Why is he injured?" She started to form starbolts in her hands. "Um,it's actually a funny story you see," she nervously laughed. "This doesn't seem to be funny." Cyborg said glaring at her. "Well, um it's kinda humiliating, so I doubt he would want me to tell you guys. On that notice can we skip this convo and get him to an infirmary?" The titans heard Robin groan and stir, but he didn't wake. "Yeah let's go fix that 'scratch' on his forehead dudes, I don't think he wants us to wait anymore." Beast Boy added.<p>

They had 'fixed' his forehead, but they couldn't tell if he had a concussion, because to do that they needed to see his eyes. "Well aren't you guys going to see if he has a concussion?" Barbara asked impatiently. "Uh, dudett we never seen him without his mask on, so it would kinda rude if we just took it off now." BB informed her. "Oh yeah that's right! Hmm, how about this I'll check for a concussion, since I've seen his eyes." The titans' jaws dropped, "You've seen him without his mask? What do you know his secret ID too?" Cyborg spoke with shock. "Duh, when we worked with Batman, Robin told us his identity. And then I said mines, but Batman was the first to tell us his own, well he really didn't tell us he just removed his cowl, but that's all you guys are getting from me. I already said too much," she pretended to zipp her lips. "Woah, that's like, wow did you guys like super trust each other? And why doesn't he trust us that much," the youngest titan said glaring at a unconscious Robin. "Believe me he has his reasons, for example if you find out his ID you might accidently put two and two together and find out who Batman is, whoops." She covered her mouth, "Hey I thought that in my head why did I say it out loud," she mumbled with her hands still over her mouth. "I did that, I also read your mind and you were telling the truth, go ahead and check for a concussion." Raven said floating out of the room. "Rude!" Batgirl yelled after her. The other titans left too, Starfire glaring, Cyborg suspicious, and Beast Boy smiling.

Batgirl closed the door with a "Humph." They didn't trust her, whatever. She walked over to Robin's bed and removed his mask. She got a small flash light and opened one of his baby blue eyes. "Yup. Concussion, wondering what he's been dreaming about this whole time.." she muttered to herself. "Hmm he's going to have a huge headache when he comes to, better get him Tylenol for later."

She sat there quietly, watching him wondering when he would awake. Why did you forget me? Why did you forget us? she thought depressed. She started to hum than began to sing softly:

"Did you forget? Did you forget that I was even alive, did you forget everything we ever had, did you forget about me? Did you regret, did you regret ever standing by my side. Did you forget, did you forget we were feeling inside. No one left to forget about us.

But somewhere we went wrong we were once so strong our love is like a song you can't forget it. So now I guess this is where we have to stand did you regret ever holding my hand, never again please don't forget, don't forget.

We had it all where we were just about to fall even more in love than we were before I won't forget, I won't forget about us.

But somewhere we went wrong we were once so strong our love is like a song, you can't forget it.

Somewhere we went wrong we where once so strong our love is like a song you can't forget it at all. And at last all the pictures have been burned all the past it's just a lesson that what we learned please don't forget us.  
>Somewhere we went wrong once our love is like a song but you won't sing along, you've forgotten about us. Don't forget..."<p>

At that moment Robin opened his eyes. He sat up fast the first thing he saw was, "Babs whah where?" "Woah calm down, it's okay we're at the titans tower, and you might wanna lay back down you're going to have a killer headache." she told him. "Heah ow", he held his head everything began to spin it then it felt like an elephant had stepped on his head. "That headache" she said lightly pushing him back down on the bed _Ah at least he still knows my name._ He tried ignore the pain he tried to focus. But he couldn't think or talk straight so he just layed there, Batgirl handed him the Tylenol. He greatfully took it. "How much do you remember?" she asked. "I cat thik sright" he said managed to say. "Looks like you can't talk straight either," She said softly "You just banged your head, but nothing broken just badly bruised." He sighed and tenderly touched his forehead, at least he didn't crack his skull. He winced touching his forehead. "Moror?" he asked Batgirl. She took a mirror out of belt, "Here. It's not that bad-ish." She tried to keep a straight face at his horrified expression once he saw himself. "Your okay now so can I continue laughing?" "No, tat wor cam out rie." he reached for his mask and put it back on. "No that word came out right?" Batgirl asked trying to understand him. He nodded his head a little. "Oh but it was so funny!" she said letting a giggle escape, "oh and I haven't told the teen titans about what happened, should I tell them? If you remember them that is." "NO. My reasons," he told her he wanted to say it was irresponsible of me to not watch what I was doing, and really humiliating but his mouth and mind didn't want to work because of his headache. She grinned "Ok I'll let you rest, I'll tell them it was some trouble we ran into, bye feel better." She quickly ran over and lightly kissed his forehead and ran out of the room. He blushed but dismissed it, she was just an old friend... or was she something more? maybe when he awoke he would be able to talk again. That was his last thought before he drifted back to sleep.

A/N okay that's it for this chapter.:)


	8. Choices

**Okay I said in the last chapter that she remembered that they were in love right? So they went out before... Who ended it? Simple Robin did, he moved away he told her long distance relationships don't work out and he ended it saying they will just be friends on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**.

She had closed the door to his room and the next thing she knew she was face to face with all the titans. "What did you do!" Starfire was the first to accuse her. Batgirl wanted to think something mean about her in her mind but she now knew there was a mind reader in the group, "Nothing now excuse me I have places to be, people to see. People to block from reading my mind..." she said sending a glare at Raven, she had felt a small tug in her mind trying to get in but Raven stopped when Batgirl caught her. "He's asleep you should probably wake him in a couple of hours, no signs of amnesia yet, he's got a concussion. That's about it really gotta go now, bye." Before they could question her anymore she fled the scene.

She quickly got on her motorcycle which came out of nowhere. She again, to her displeasure, she changed in another dirty alley, into her jogging clothes. Once she had her headband on and water bottle in hand she jogged over to her hotel that was a couple streets away. Her batgirl costume was in her bag that she brought with her. She threw some of the water on her to add detail that she was sweating, and with a quick pray she entered her temporary apartment. She saw her dad in the kitchen filling out some papers. He looked up at her when she entered. "Morning." then he went back to filling out the papers. "Hi daddy, did you get the note?" she said extra nice. "Uh-oh what'd you do Barbara?" said her father concerned. "Hey! I didn't do anything!" she was hurt, _how come everybody was accusing her, was it pick on Barbara day?_ "Then what do you want me to buy you?" her dad asked. "I... wah? No, I don't want anything, though some new boots I wouldn't mind... ugh nevermind so I'm guessing you read the note?" she said getting back to the subject. "Yes," he then got up and went to go make his usual coffee, "Want a cup?" he asked her. She nodded her head no, she was exhausted all that running around at night, and her 'jog' took a lot out of her. She showered and plopped down on her huge, warm, comfy bed to get some much deserved rest.

(Later with the Teen Titans)

Robin had awoken about 2 hours later, he still had one killer head-ache but it wasn't as bad as before. The lights were dim, no one was in the room but him. He decided he should try out talking ability. "See sel sea salls by da sea sore," (She sells sea shells by the sea shore) Um it was good enough for him. He slowly got out of bed, good no dizziness so that meant he didn't have to stay in bed. He remembered everything, that was also another good sign though he wished he could forget, humiliating and devastating. He was brave though, so he left the room, with his head held high, time to face his team. After he took off those ridiculous bandages that is. He went to the bathroom and slowly started to take off the bandages infront of the mirror. He looked at the 'scratch' _yeah, it looks better with them on he quickly patched it back up_. He walked into the main room aka the living room.

"BOOYEAH BABY! I beat you again!" Cyborg said with a victory smirk to BB. BB dropped his head in defeat, "no way that's like the 20th time! Your cheating!" Robin cleared his throat. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Next thing he knew Starfre was hugging him, Raven was slowly floating over, beast boy and Cy had ran over already. "Dude what happened? Are you okay? Does it hurt? Shouldn't you be in bed? Batgirl left. So you let them see your eyes but wont let us? What's up with that? What did you do at night? Was there a fight? WHAT HAPPENED!" They all asked fast and at the same time.

"Woah, sloo dow-n." He said clutching his forehead Still couldn't speak right. They instantly shut up. "Won-der happen uh..." he tried a way to explain this. "Yeah yeah go on!" The green teen said impatiently. "Um, crash-d..." he said sheepishly, _Please don't ask how, please don't ask_ he mentally begged. "How?" Raven said sensing he didn't want to say. "Uh har-d t-to tal-k" he said "g-ivve mme som hour-s." he said slowly forcing his words to work and come out somewhat right. "Why don't you just wright it down?" Raven suggested._ Gee thanks_ he thought sourly, robin didn't want to be mean but he really wasn't up for explaining. Starfire gave him a pen and a paper. He wrote:

_The concussion gave me a killer headache, and it affected my brain. I don't know for how long it will be until I can speak normal for now I can't really talk much without sounding well weird. But on the good news no memory loss, no cracked skull, and no dizziness. What did Batgirl tell you?_

Then he handed the note to Cyborg who read it out loud. "She just said you guys ran into trouble then she just ran off. Look Rob, I know she's like a old friend and all but there's just something about her that we find what's the word?" Cy said thoughtful. "Our short friendship with her still has not gained our full trust with her," Starfire said with distaste. Robin took the paper back and wrote:_ Soo you don't like her? Oh and yeah we ran into trouble, I crashed leave it at that._ He handed the paper to Starfire. She read it. "Hmm, not that we dislike your friend, it is more of a we have no trust with her." she answered him. Robin was slightly upset by this, he wanted the titans to trust Babs just as much as he did, maybe it will just take a little time. "I have no problem with her," Beast Boy said smiling at Robin. He nodded his head to show he understood he then proceeded to leave but Starfire stopped him. "Should you not be in bed and rest?" she asked concerned for her boy friend. He pulled away and wrote one last thing down: _No,_ _if you have a concussion you do not need to stay in bed at all. I'm going to my room, do not disturb me only if you absolutely need me._ Then he gave the note back to Star. He left without even saying bye. Something weird was going on, but what could of it been.

A couple hours later in the tower, the boys were all in their rooms which left the girls by them selfs in the main room.

"Friend Raven, may I ask you something." Star poke up.  
>"Depends on the question, no I will not make cookies with you, yes you can sit there quietly." Raven said wishing she could be left alone. Starfire stared at her confused. Raven noticing that she didn't get the clue she just let her ask the question, "Go ahead" she told the alien princess. "Does Robin seem more distant," Star asked worried. "No, I haven't noticed anything." Raven answered her hopping that's all she wanted. Starfire still looked worried so Raven had to reassure the girl. "Look Starfire I'm sure it s nothing, maybe he's just tired from that bang on the head, you guys were laughing just the other day right?" "Yes", Starfire said meekly. "Then I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." Raven said in her monotone voice. Starfire smiled widely and hugged Raven "Oh thank you friend Raven I needed that." Raven stayed there awkwardly, she wasn't a hugger. Lucky for her, Starfire had floated away humming some home planet song.<p>

Robin had spent the last hours remembering about good times he had in Gotham. He was starting to do that a lot these days, he must of really missed Barbara is he couldn't stop thinking about her._ But what about Starfire?_

(The next Day)  
>He finally was able to talk straight, and he barely felt his headache. That put him on a good mood. He entered the living room and gazed at the scene. Cyborg wasn't here, but he could hear Cy working on his 'baby' in the garage. Beast Boy was playing a game with Starfire called 'Guess which animal I am' but Raven kept giving her all the answers which upset BB. Slightly different than the usual. Robin thought. Starfire noticed him and flew over, she gently took him by the hand and led him into her room. He smiled following the beautiful princess.<p>

They stood there in silence before he could talk, Starfire pushed her lips on to his. He was surprised by the kiss, his eyes where open when he didn't kiss back she pulled away. "Is something the matter?" she said quietly. When she kissed him instead of seeing her face he saw hers, Babs. He violently shook his head, now that caused him to get dizzy. Once he stopped seeing two Starfires he answered her, "Just got a little dizzy there for a sec." He half lied, he wasn't about to tell her that a image of his best friend flashed into his mind, and besides he did get dizzy so it wasn't a complete lie. "Oh, I see your head." She kissed his forehead, "well then can we not just go to the beach for a walk?" "Uh, sure Babs, I uh mean Starfire." he said covering up quickly, either Starfire didn't hear him or just ignored it, because she said nothing and just took his hand.

While they walked the along the coast, his mind wandered. Starfire whispered something in his ear but he didn't listen, "What?" he asked turning to her. "Your friend is here." she said tightening her grip on his hand, he looked to see Barbara was a couple feet away, he tensed up. He didn't know what to say so he just watched her. She saw a flash of sadness on Batgirl's face but just for a second because she covered it with a fake smile "I'm glad your better today. Yeah, I keep coming in on you like this, but I don't have much time here and I wanna hang out with you before I leave. But I can see your busy at the moment so I'll comeback." She explained. He frowned he really did want to hang out with her. She began to walk away, "Batgirl! Wait!" Robin called out her. She quickly turned around, and Starfire tensed up. "Uh I mean uh let time for Beast Boy and Raven to get to know you, and uh Cyborg wants you to see his prize." "Oh." she said "Okay I guess," then she went into the titans tower. "Star what where you saying a little back something about your planet?" Robin said trying to get out of the awkward silence. "Ah yes! You see..."

Barbara did get to know the titans more, she thought that Cyborg car was really cool, which made Cyborg really beam inside she gained his good side, he spent about a hour explaining to her, and she had listened to every word. She thought Beast Boy turning into animals was really adrouable. She had petted his head when he turned into a dog and played with him as a kitten. Beast Boy never had any problems with her, he was enjoying the time he spent with her, and she giggled at his jokes! She found Raven's books very interesting, they had spent 2 hours reading her spell books. Raven only let her see them because she thought she wouldn't understand it and leave her alone, but when she got into them Raven accepted it. Barbara didn't want to put the books down, until Raven suggested meditation equaled concentration so she meditated. While being with the titans she ignored the pain in her heart that kept aching. Before she knew it, 6 hours had passed, she was having too much fun to notice time, but when she did notice... "Ahh! I'm soo late! Gotta go! Bye Rav, Cy, BB!" She said running off. They waved bye to her, that's was about when Robin had returned with Starfire. "Hey where's Batgirl?" he asked noticing she was gone. "Oh you just missed her, well she ran in the direction to the elevator." Beast Boy said pointing to that way. A part of Robin wanted to run after her but Starfire was glaring in that direction. "Rob, forget what we said bout her the other day, she's cool," Cyborg said grinning. That was all he needed, he ran off in that direction "Be back soon" he told Starfire. Starfire glared at him as he left, he better come back.

He just managed to catch the elevator before it closed, he stepped in and the door closed. "Hmmpth," she turned away from him. Robin panted and once he saw Batgirl he froze, he had no idea what to say. He stood up straight, uncomfortable he absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair. Barbara glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "I uh..." he started to say. She rolled her eyes but still laughed at him, "Say your sorry." She said still not facing him. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" he asked stupidly. Barbara jaw clenched,_ I could give you a million reasons as to why be sorry, for one not being here, two forgetting about me, three breaking up with me, four running away, five being a_ _jerk, six for replacing me with a alien, seven for never staying in touch, eight for changing, nine for breaking my heart, ten for making me fall in love with you all over again_ _oh I could go on forever_ she thought this all bitterly. "OH, for not being here the whole day, sorry" he said getting the clue. She couldn't help herself to smile,_ ugh stupid boys_! She faced him again "Whatever I spent some time with your friends, they where really awesome. I guess I'll see you tomorrow if your not too busy for me..." she said annoyed. "No! I mean yeah I'll have the time no I won't leave this time" he said. She brightened up and hugged him, he hugged back. Then the elevator door opened and she ran out of there leaving him behind.

Robin took the elevator back up, he got the feeling he was missing something but his tiny brain couldn't put it together. He made Babs feel bad, but something wasn't right, the whole time he was with Starfire all he cared about was getting here to see her, but what the hell was he missing? frustrated he stomped into his room to figure it out, ignoring Starfire when she called his name. Starfire now knew something was up, she too stormed into her room, or in this case flew into her room.

In her room she paced trying to figure this out. Robin was not paying attention to her when she spoke, and shen he seemed like he was he would just laugh even though she said nothing funny. Not to mention he called her Babs? What is a Babs? Giving up she went to the music playing device and focused on the music. Music was happy and brought cheer that would make her feel happy.  
>'Forever and Always' by Taylor Sift was on.<p>

Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday, when I caught your eye. And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night. You looked into, my eye and told me you loved me.

Were you just kidding? Cause it seems to me This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak. I don't feel welcome anymore. Baby what happened? Please tell me. Cause one second it was perfect, now you're half way out the door.

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called. And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin at all. And you flashback to when he said, forever and always. Oh, oh Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong. It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone. Cause I was there when you said forever and always.

Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest. That made you run like a scared little boy? I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute. Now I'm not so sure.  
>So here's to everything, coming down to nothing. Here's to silence that cuts me to the core. Where is this going? Thought I knew you for a minute. But I don t anymore.<p>

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called. And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin at all. And you flashback to when he said, forever and always. Oh, oh Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong. It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone. Cause I was there when you said forever and always. You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so. Oh, oh.

Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything? Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything? Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong. It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone. Cause I was there when you said forever and always.

Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called. And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin at all. And you flashback to when he said, forever and always. And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong. It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone. Cause I was there when you said forever and always. YOU didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always

She understood this song for some reason. _Was it beginning to end with her and Robin? No, he was acting a little weird but it wouldn't end in a break up... would it?_ Now, Starfire understood how Raven said not all songs are happy.

In his room. He thought back on the first days she came, when she had him pinned down to the floor he couldn't believe it was her, she was so happy to see him but there was something that was off. She was too happy, almost like a act. Then he upset her telling her that he had a girlfriend, he could of sworn she looked like she was about to break. Then when they sparred it was so amazing was the only way he could describe it, when she stayed for dinner he tried to ignore the guilt he felt by laughing with Starfire but he did notice she looked miserable. She distracted him and if he wasn't thinking about her he would of never crashed, what did it mean? then today he called Star Babs! What was wrong with him. He didn't get this, this, this love? Yeah love, he needed an expert, Bruce, butttt he was kinda mad at Bruce so he couldn't ask him so he did the next best thing, he turned on the radio. He switched the radio stations until it landed on a song he never heard before, 'She ain't you.'

You make it hard for me to see somebody else, I'm calling her your name. Yeah it's messed up, cause I'm thinking 'bout you. It's your fault babe.

I never wanted us to break up, no not this way. But you don't understand girl. When she holds my hand, I'm wishing that it was yours. And with her it's like we only talk about weather. With you we talked hours about anything and everything. And if I could, just trade her in I would. Cause nobody compares to ya. No, yeah

[Chorus]  
>I think I better let her go, cause I can't leave you alone. Every day that I'm with her, all I want is you. I wanna leave but I'm afraid that you don't even feel the same. And now I realize she ain't you. Oh(no she ain't you) Whoa oh oh( Na na na) She ain't, no she ain't you.<p>

[Verse]  
>I've been missing sleep, for quite some nights now. It's just not the same. But if she(Starfire) found what's going on in my head, it'll be all back have me right back. But you don't understand girl. When she holds my hand, I'm wishing that it was yours. And with her it's like we only talk about weather. With you we talked hours about anything and everything. And if I could, just trade her in I would. Cause nobody compares to ya.<p>

I think I better let her go, cause I can't leave you alone. Every day that I'm with her, all I want is you. I wanna leave but I'm afraid that you don't even feel the same. And now I realize that she ain't you. Oh(no she ain't you)

He turned off the radio, no, no it must be something else. I mean leaving Star for Babs isn't right or is it? No, yes, no, yes... ahhh! "Stupid radio" he muttered, making him more confused. Radio didn't help at all. He needed to get to the bottom of this.

He need to ask Bruce, thinking positive thoughts he called his old mentor, his ... father. "Hello, Bruce Wayne speaking," Bruce said. Robin's mouth didn't want to move. "Hello?" Bruce asked again. Dick shakily held his cell phone to his ear, he hadn't spoke with him in the longest but this was important, kinda well to him it was. "B-bruce... um it's me... Dick." Bruce stunned didn't know what to say for moment. "And you chose now after all this time to call why?" Bruce said his voice on the tip of yelling. "B-bruce please don't start..." Dick didn't wan't to argue with the man he just wanted to talk. "You calling to say hi or you want something?" Bruce said finding a way to talk to his ward. Dick blushed wow he knew him well,_ Ummmm what to say,_ "Barbara?" he said accidently out loud. "What about her?" he heard Bruce reply. Robin didn't know what to say so he spat out the first thing that came into his head, "She distracted me and I crashed into a building and I got a concussion." Bruce quirked an eyebrow at his phone "Um, are you okay?" "Yes," Dick said blushing he really did not just say that to him did he, oh god he did! "Is that all?" Dick didn't reply. "Look, Dick I'm very busy so if you don't have anything to say I have to go..." "Wait! I want, to k-know what happened to her after I left." he whispered the last part. This time Bruce was the one who took awhile to reply.

"She changed..." he said trailing off. "How? Why? Like good change or bad?" Robin asked curious. He could hear Bruce sighing on the other end, "Look how do I explain this... For the first week that you had left, she was traumatized, we were all very worried but Barbara... Let's just say she got into a deep depression, I'll spare you the details. Then she just got over it, I don't know how she just did, but she wasn't herself. She acted immature, always joking, but she didn't slack on her training in fact she tried harder than I ever saw her try before. The point is your departure affected her deeply, it affected us all. I hate to do this but I really have to go now," Bruce said impatiently. "Ok bye then, um next time I call it will be to say hello," Robin told him and they both clicked at the same time. This conversation with Bruce gave him a lot of new things to think about. But he hated that what he felt the most was the guilt, everything is making him feel guilty.

He turned back on the stupid radio because he might just die from guilt if he didn't take his mind off this, maybe the music could just make him drift to sleep and forget it all. It better not be another love song. He regretted turning on the radio and he didn't even hear the song yet! 'I never told you' was on by Colbie Caillat.

I miss those blue eyes. How you kissed me at night. I miss the way we sleep. Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile. I miss the way we breathe.

But I never told you, what I should of said, no I never told you, I just held it in. And now I miss everything about you. I can't believe I still want you, after all the things we been through. I miss everything about you, without you.

I see your blue eyes, every time I close mine. You make it hard to see, where I belong to when I'm not around you. It's like I'm not with me.

But I never told you, what I should of said, no I never told you, I just held it in. And now I miss everything about you (still you gone). I can't believe I still want you, (while loving you I should of never walked away) after all the things we been through. I miss everything about you, without you.

But I never told you, what I should of said, no I never told you, I just held it in. And now I miss everything about you(still your gone). I can't believe I still want you, after all the things we been through. I miss everything about you, without you.

That song made him think about how Barbara must of felt, he pulled the cord off the radio, and took the radio then threw it out the window. _Stupid radio._ he felt guilty already leave him alone cruel world! He stuffed his face into his pillow. He wanted bang his head against the wall but he didn't want his forehead to start to bleed again.

That night he thought of how depressed Alfred and Bruce must of been when he left. And he could only imagen what Barbara had felt, he didn't even want to think how Starfire would feel if he broke up with her. But if he didn't do it, what would happen to Barbara? He missed Gotham but he couldn't leave Jump. Every decision he made would tare him apart in one way.

**Ha this one was longer... ah finally done with this chapter what did you guys think?**


	9. Time to make a move

No I didn't forget about this, I got stuck but I have to think about it. Starfire might be a little out of character in the letter, but hat song had just the perfect words. Disclaimer: I own nothing! By the way I listened to songs and they helped me wright this.

"Hey you guys think their ok?" Beast Boy said turning to the remaining titans. "I sense negative energy from both rooms." Raven said as she floated away. "Chill, they'll be back to their old self later." Cyborg reassured him.

(Next day)  
>Barbara hummed happily to herself as she got ready to head over to the titan tower. So close but her dad stopped her, "Where are you going?" her dad asked. "Oh you know around town." Barbara said trying to escape her dad. "Well I got good news, that meeting I was here for ended. We're going home today, start packing," He said with a smile starting to form at his lips. "What?" she said her voice cracking. "Yup, isn't it great, we'll be back in good 'ol Gotham." He walking off to pack his things. She chased after him, "But daddy can't we stay a little longer?" "Sorry honey being commissioner I have to get back." He said looking straight ahead. "But, but what about the guy who's taking over for you?" she said desperately. "He got sick, it was such luck to us that the meeting ended. Why do you want to stay, don't you miss Gotham?" he asked with supposition. "Of course I do, I just was enjoying our vacation." she lied sadly.<p>

He glanced at her with confusion but brushed it off, "Once you're done packing we leave, a cab will be waiting so hurry."

He stepped into his room and closed the door. Barbara was devastated, no it was too early she can't leave! She went to her room and silently sobbed onto her pillow. It wasn't fair. Sure she could always email or txt him, but would he reply? He never did the other times so why would he this time. She never got to tell him how she felt, and now she couldn't even tell him good bye._ Not fair at all..._

(Later)  
>She sat in the cab staring at Jump as it pulled away, <em>By sparing her from heart ache, don't you know you'll end up hurting me?<em> She saw the days go by in a flash, she let a single tear roll down maybe it was never meant to be. she rubbed it away before her father looked at her. Good bye? It can't end like this.

(Titans tower)  
>Robin's pacing around the tower was driving them all crazy. He waited for her, she would be back he knew it he just had to wait. Starfire stared at him slightly worried why was he not happy, she noticed that he had averted looking at her all day and it was starting to get rather annoying. The other titans were starting to get a head ache from his pacing.<p>

"Dude like stop! Your getting me dizzy," Beast boy said shaking his head. Cyborg and Raven kept turning their heads to look at him. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right.

Raven grabbed Starfire's arm and took her to another room. "I've been sensing Robin's feelings, emotions through the days," she whispered seriously to her. Starfire didn't look at Raven, she solemnly gazed out the window instead. "Star I don't want you to be upset but I'm letting you know in head of time, it might work out between you two," Raven paused to see her friends expression it stayed the same, "Sorry." Raven told her and floated away to her own room.

(An hour later)  
>Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games but began to argue. Robin had stopped pacing to listen to them. "But we always play this game! You love this game!" Beast Boy argued with Cy on the old racing game they had. "Yeah, but this one is new! It's way better you just don't like it because you alway lose" Cyborg said in a mocking tone. The green shape shifter pouted, "Haven't you ever heard of 'New is always good but Old is way better?' " Robin zoned out their voices after that statement. He went to wait in his room, She's coming he kept repeating to himself in his mind.<p>

"Friends," Starfire spoke solemn trying to get BB And Cy's attention. They stopped fighting and turned their attention to her. "What's up Star?" Beast Boy choked out. "Do you think Robin is happy being with me?" she asked still upset. Cyborg let go his choke hold on BB. "Duh you two are inseparable," BB said with a cough, "The guy is crazy for you." She turned to Cyborg for his opinion, he looked away. Beast Boy elbowed him. "Ha yeah," Cyborg muttered unsure. See Beast Boy spoke trying to convince her with a smile. Star smiled back walked to her room.

(The next day)  
>Cyborg lightly knocked on Star's door. He heard things moved around before Star opened the door with a smile on her face. "Can I come in?" She nodded her head and let him in, she closed the door. She was quiet and waited for him to speak. He looked around, looking like he was trying to avoid something. She watched him curiously as he began to stutter.<p>

"Um, I, How do I say this," he took in a breath and spoke, "Robin hasn't been in highest spirits lately, and I've seen him frustrated. After all the other night he threw out his radio, I saw it on the beach crashed." He said not meeting her gaze. She was a little shocked. "Why?" she asked timidly. "I think he's fighting with something inside himself, maybe even having thoughts to go back to Gotham." Cyborg said facing her. "How do you know?" she asked trying to hide her disappointment. "I talked to him, but I'll let you know he was having these thoughts before Batgirl came." He tried to say so she wouldn't blame it on Batgirl.

"I've too been having thoughts about returning." she said so quiet he barley heard her. "What!" shock all over his face. "To Tamaran that is." she cleared, though he knew what she meant.

(In robin's room at the exact same time)  
>She didn't show yetsterday maybe something happened? He checked his email since he had nothing else to do but wait. He had 1 message, it was from Barbara a day ago...<p>

_Hey if your reading this great, thanks for not deleting it and taking time to read it. I know you might not reply so this email might be useless but here it goes. This morning, without warning, my dad said we had to leave. So I took a minute and remembered the days here. And I wish I was there personally to say good bye, I'm sorry I couldn't go back._

_I waited these days, and waited for you to make a move. It took to long I was starting to lose patience, I wondered if you felt it too. I ran out of time to say this, so I'm going to say it here. You see I've fallen for you all over again, I was scared of what you would say so I stayed quiet but I can't keep it in my head no more._

_I Love You._ (Robin froze but was it true? He reread that line 5 times before continuing)

_I always have, always will. But I can't keep waiting, don't want to be your second choice either. Do you feel the same? I'm not talking about loving you like a brother, I love you like I have feelings for you._

_The way you reacted these past days I thought you felt the same, it must of been me just dreaming._

_If you loved me you would of left her for me. By sparing her of heart ache, don't you know you'll end up hurting me? So you might think it will get better. But better for who? Better for you, her,or me?_

_Last thought maybe I'll see ya around. I'll be back in Gotham if you want to find me though I doubt you even care._

_~Barbara G._

Robin took a deep breath he wasn't going to let her be the one that got away. He loved star but not the same as when he loved Babs, and he owed her. Babs knew all his secrets and he knew all of hers. When the world let all their problems on him Babs would be the person he would run to for help, she was the reason he wasn't a mental mess right now. He was torn apart, time to say bye to Star. He packed his most important stuff in a blur and ran to tell the other titans.

When he got to the living room all where there minus Starfire. All looked depressed. They faced their leader. "Where's Starfire?" he demanded. "She's gone, left went back to Tamaran." BB said slowly. "She'll be back, she said she just needed a vacation from earth." Cyborg corrected.

"She left with out saying bye?" he said shocked that didn't seem like her at all. "No, she said bye to us, and gave us this letter to give to you." Raven said tossing a pink envelope to him. He caught it and read Starfire's letter silently.

_Somebody told me you were unhappy. But you don't let it show. Somebody told me you still love me. But I don 't know. Somebody told me you were leaving. I didn't know._

_Nobody told me you fell out of love from me. So I'm setting you free..._

_Just turn around and walk away. You don't have to live like this, but if you still love me don't keep me waiting for that final kiss. We can work through together or we can work through this appart. I just neeed to get this off my chest that you will always have my heart._

_Let me be the one to break it up so you won't have to make excuses. We don't need to find a set up where someone wins and someone loses. We just have say our love was true but now has become a lie. So I'm telling you I love you one last time... I love you and good bye._

_Love,_  
><em>Kori<em> P.S friends helped me on this.

He took a moment to understand. Even though he should be heart broken... he wasn't in fact he was relieved. He knew what was left to do. "Guys I'm lea..." he started. "We know," Raven stopped him. "We wish you the best," Cyborg entered. "We'll miss you, it was cool hanging out with you Rob, come back soon." Beast Boy said sadden.

Robin understood they knew, "I'll visit. Cy your in charge." He told them proper byes, "I'll see ya around." With that they don't know how he did it, but he was gone.

A/N: Any suggests on what he should say to Barbara? P.s like I said the song 'Let me be the one', and 'Before I let you go' helped me!:) I promise I'll try to update faster!


	10. It's come down to this

**See I didn't take forever! This time... Last chapter enjoyy! Thanks for the reviews!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing this a is a crossover fanficiton.<strong>

Two heros of Jump city were returning to their hometowns or homeworlds. For how long? Who knows.

_He's probably on his way back to his hometown._ She sulked, it just wasn't right to keep him for herself. She understood it was time to move on, and being home would help her. She knew he was suffering with his choices, and that if she truly loved him she would set him free, which she did. _I should probably be planning my revenge, I should be bitter._ _Batgirl though I know I should be very upset and furious with you, I can't... because you and I have something in common. We both fell for him._

_Any of that doesn't matter any more, maybe I will find my true prince back home. Earthlings are such odd creatures, it was interesting to observe and learn from them. In fact it was... how they say it fun while it lasted? Yes, it was fun. I will return but for now I must leave._

(...wt robin now in civilian clothes) The dark streets of Gotham were empty because of the cold rain except for a teen who was making his way to a certain someone's home.

"Hey Babs I read your message so tada I'm here. No, that doesn't sound right... Babs I choose you. No, no, no. Barbara I'm sorry, I have nothing to say! I can tell her that I love her but maybe that might be a little to direct. Err Eh, You have nice eyes. Nah." Dick was trying to find the words to say to Barbara so far he had zero.

He was about to pull his hair out of frustration, he made a mistake now he had to fix it. "Why!" he said turning his head to the gloomy sky. "Why me..." he muttered.

Before he knew it he arrived at her building. If he knocked on her door, her dad would asked questions but if he went through her window she might get angrier. He took his chances with the door.

He gulped, but bravely knocked on the door, _Please let it be Babs, please let it be..._ "Hi Mr. Gordon." Dick said sheepishly. The commissioner(yes I know his name I choose not to say it) stared down at Dick, and tried to remember him. He smiled once he knew who it was "Dick long time no see kid, you sure did grow. What can I do for ya?"

"Is Barbara home?" Dick said smiling back at him. Her dad chuckled "Should of known, that's the only reason you ever came here. Well common in, I can see you didn't beat the rain being soaked." Rob laughed a little. "She's been upset for some odd reason, but I'm sure she'll be glad to see you it's been awhile." Babs dad moved out of the way to let him in.

"Hey if you don't mind me asking, but what happened to your head?" Gordon said with curiosity.

"I crashed," he answered with a small blush. "Uh-huh, well you know where Barbara's room is, so I leave you, I got to get back to work."

"Thanks Mr. G." with that he sprinted towards her room.

Barbara stared at the rain, from her bed. With a sad sigh she looked away._ Boys are stupid, but girls have to be more stupid for falling in love with stupid jerks like them. Oh who was she kidding she was stupid, most girls would of gotten over their first boyfriends but she couldn't. Smart girls would look for boys who cared, and ignore those who didn't... why couldn't she be a smart girl?_

_Maybe she was a smart girl, sure she had some flaws but doesn't everybody? Maybe it was that boy who was just to blind to see it. Most boys take everything for granted and they don't even care how much it hurts us girls, nows those are stupid boys._

_Then there is the other type of boys, who think 'Oh we're just friends', and they can't get the hint that we sometimes want to be more than that. Those boys are the stupidest of them all even if they're your best friends._

_But when you lose that boy in your life to someone else, the one that you joked with, the one that hugged you, the one that made you feel super special, you end up feeling miserable._

_It's so simple that it s hard. Love is complicated._ She rubbed away tears from her face.

She heard a knock on her door. "For the last time dad I'm fine!"

"Um, Babs it's me."

She froze, was that? No it couldn't be, but what if it is? Only one way to find out. She raced to her door. She shakily reached for the door knob.

The door slowly opened. He saw her, her eyes were red and puffy like if she had been crying.

Barbara's emotions were mixed. A part of her wanted to squeal and hug him, the other part of her wanted to slap him and never see him again. Another piece of her didn't believe what she was seeing and thought she was going crazy.

He wanted to kiss her, another part of him was terrified of her and wanted to run.

They stood there in awkward silence until Barbara gently grabbed his arm and pulled him into her room. She closed and locked the door.

"Soo nice weather huh?" he joked. She had no expression she just started at him, and stayed silent.

"Babs, you're my best friend you know that?" he started again. She nodded her head but her expression was still unreadable. He sighed before continuing, "I'm here because Barbara I came here too apologize, I made a mistake. I'm sorry for what I put you through, you were always their for me and I repay you by running from you. That was selfish and foolish of me. Babs you've always been like an older sister to me. You were always there when I was down, and always helped me back to my feet. Stood up for me, when I wouldn't speak for my self. You always laughed at my jokes and it never bugged you when I acted immature. You, you were and still are the only person who knows me inside out. I guess what I'm saying is that can you ever forgive me from being the jerk I was?"

She raised at her eye brow at him. "Dick you hurt me, all those times I needed you but you weren't here. All those times I felt alone, all those days I felt like crap. And when you dumped me, I was heartbroken after all I spent days waiting, hopping, praying that you would come back then you, you just dumped me! After two years I couldn't take the emptiness in my life no more, and when I went to Jump... everything was different you changed. It felt like you were some else, you became a stranger but at the same time you weren't. Then, when I saw her, and you just have the nerve to not to look me in the eyes or feel at least the tiny bit guilty." She paused to let him respond.

"Babs, I-I didn't know you felt that way. I truly am sorry." He replied stuttering a little. She was fuming at first, "Sorry doesn't cut it!" she slapped him. She didn't face him.

He groaned "Please don't be mad, don't make me beg." She didn't face him. He only does this for her, he got down on his knees and gave her puppy dog eyes, "I'm soooo sorry!

She wanted to kill herself she couldn't resist him! She just can't say no. She turned around and hugged him once he got up. She let some tears fall down her face, "You're slightly forgiven." she whispered in his ear. "I hate how much I love you, and I can't stand how much I need you."

He kissed her on the cheek, "I love you too." She giggled, this time she wouldn't let him go snd she kissed him in the mouth. He didn't push away, he kissed back. She was his now, and no one would take her away from him.

(In Barbara's mind her true plan was a success, Misery Business by Paramore)

I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top!

She's got a body like hour glass that s ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time before we all run out.

But when I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free. I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me

Two weeks and we caught on fire. She's got it out for me but now I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag but I got him where I want him now Whoa, it was never my intention to brag. To steal it all away from you now

But God does it feel sooo good!  
>Cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would.<br>Cause God, it just feels so It just feels soo good!

Second chances they don't matter people never change(as in he's not going to give starfire a second chance)  
>Once a whore, you re nothing more, I m sorry, that'll never change(what? star stole her man!)<br>And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
>I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look at it this way<p>

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
>Looking as innocent as possible to get what they want And what they like, it s easy if you do it right<p>

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag. To steal it all away from you now But God does it feel sooo good!  
>Cause I got him where I want him right now.<br>And if you could then you know you would.  
>Cause God, it just feels so It just feels soo good!<p>

I watched his wildest dreams come true, And not one of them involving you!

Just watch my wildest dreams come true And not one of them involving you!

Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag. To steal it all away from you now

But God does it feel so good

Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
>And if you could then you know you would.<br>Cause God, it just feels so It just feels soo good!

**(And Lol Barbara how does it feel? How does it feel to have him back after all this time?**  
><strong>Barbara: "It just feels so, God does it feel good!" The end, kinda you see this is the end of the story but... you so know they get married later over the years! In the comics Dick was about to marry Starfire, but a new reborn evil Raven crashed their wedding messed up Starfire. So Starfire goes on a journey to find her soul or whatever and ends up going back to Tamaran. So Later over the years Dick finally proposes to Barbara(finally) and she happily excepts! That's what I heard happened in the comics something like that)<strong>


End file.
